


Bed Sharing AUs

by Animator2B



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Three one-shots based off of prompts from Tumblr. Link to the prompts in the one-shots





	1. Cuddling - Terrormoo

Prompt: [Hey dude I read that cuddling helps you sleep better, you wanna try it out?](http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/153581685489/bed-sharing-aus) **  
**

* * *

 

“Hey, I read somewhere that cuddling helps you sleep better. Wanna try it out?” Brock’s face flushed red at the question, “What! No!” Brian sighed, “We’ve tried everything Brock! The pills, the exercises, fucking meditattion… You haven't gotten a good night of sleep since we got here.”

“I know! I know… it's not usually this bad-”

“Wait! ‘Usually.’ This happens every year?”

“Well… Yeah.” Brain took a seat next to Brock on the bed, “You never looked this tired before though. So, you must have a way of getting yourself to sleep.” Brock nodded, “Of course I do. I always bring a piece of home with me, that always helps me sleep, but… Since the airport lost my luggage-”

“You lost that comfort.” Brock nodded, “I was really hoping you’d have some sort of trick that would work or maybe something I tried before would work now… But thank you for trying to help.”

“Hey, hey, hey! We still haven't tried the cuddling idea.” Brock quickly shook his head, “N- no! It's fine. I don’t think it will-” Brian groaned and grabbed Brock’s wrist, “We won't know till we try.” Brock felt his face go completely red, “I- I- I-” Brian chuckled, “It’ll be weird at first, but you’ll get used to it. Come here.” Before Brock could untie his tongue Brian pushed him down, covered both of them with the blanket, and snuggled up really close. Brock’s body immediately tensed up. “Brock… It's okay. Relax.” The Irish voice spoke right into his ear, sending a strange shiver down his spine. Brian wrapped his arms around Brock's torso and pulled him even closer, until Brock was finally able to react and put his hands on Brian's chest to keep a very small gap between them. “Okay, okay. That's the closest we’ll get.” Brian softly said. “Now try to get some sleep.” Brock slowly nodded and tried to get comfortable in this awkward situation. How is Brian comfortable with this? Brock slowly exhaled and inhaled to calm himself, accidentally taking in Brian’s smell. It was nothing surprising. Nothing was different… Yet, he felt… At home? With Brian’s lips pressed against his forehead, a hand rubbing his back, and the warmth coming from the other’s body. The more he thought about it the heavier his eyelids became. As his body relaxed Brian softly asked, “You better?” Brock hummed a yes. “You falling asleep?” Another hum. “Heh, good night Brock.”

“Good night Brian.” And before he fully fell asleep, Brock closed the gap between them.


	2. Just Take It - Minicat

Prompt: [You’re staying over, take my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch, yes i am yes i am yes i am yes i am no you’re not yes i am FINE WE’LL BOTH TAKE THE BED, happy!!??](http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/153581685489/bed-sharing-aus)

* * *

    Tyler sighed, “For the last time, Craig. You. Are. My. Guest. So. Take. The. Fucking. Bed.” Craig shook his head as he continued to set up the couch, “Nope, I’m good.” Tyler groaned and marched over to Mini. He roughly grabbed Mini’s wrist, “You are going to take the bed, even if I have to force you into it.” Mini chuckled, “Force me into it? What are you going to do to me?” Tyler rolled his eyes and began to drag Mini up the stairs, “Shut the fuck up.” A little bit of red dusting his cheeks. Tyler slammed the door to his bedroom open and pushed Mini onto the bed, “Stay. Here.” Mini laughed, “You are taking this so seriously. Really, Tyler, I’m fine with sleeping on the couch.”

“Why are you being so difficult?!”

“Why are acting like it’s such a big deal?”

“Because it’s the nice thing to do! And I-” Tyler bite his tongue before he could finish his next thought. Mini raised a brow, “And you what?” Tyler sighed, “Nothing. It’s nothing… I just want you to have a nice weekend here. That’s all.” Mini seemed very sceptical, “That’s it? Are you sure?” Tyler nodded, “Yep. Goodnight.” Mini smiled, “Goodnight.” Before standing up and trying to walk out of the room. Tyler roughly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, “Ok! Fine! You dick head!” He threw Mini back onto the bed and laid down right next to him, “We’ll both sleep in the bed! Happy?!” Mini stayed silent as Tyler quickly realized what he had done. His face quickly turning red again. Eventually Mini began to giggle, “Your face is so red!”

“Shut up.” Mini continued to laugh before moving closer to Tyler, “Ok, I’m fine with this. Now we’re both happy.”

“Wait, your okay sleeping with me?” Mini chuckled, “Of course.”

“Oh… Ok… Um… Goodnight.” Mini moved against Tyler, “Goodnight.” Tyler sucked in a breath and tried to not think about the warm body pressed against him, but that became impossible when Mini adjusted. Laying his head on Tyler's chest and slinging an arm over his torso, “That's much better.” Craig mumbled. “Is this too uncomfortable for you Tyler?”

“It's… It's fine.”

“Good. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Is that why you refused to take the bed?” Mini hummed a yes before saying, “I care about you. So, why would I make you sleep on the couch when I know you hate it because it causes back issues? Plus, sleeping with you is a nice bonus.” It became really quiet for a moment before Mini mumbled, “I didn't mean to say that last part out loud.” He chuckled to himself, “Just ignore that.” Tyler let out a breathless laugh, “It’s fine… I… I enjoy this too.” Mini smiled, “Oh, good…. Good.” He snuggled a bit closer, “Nice to know that you feel the same.”


	3. Fort Nights - H2OVanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was originally meant to be published the same time as the other two, but I couldn't seem to get it right and posted the others before finishing it. I don't know why I just feel a big disconnect with this ship. I still like it, but it feels like it ten times harder to write it than it use to be...

Prompt:  [ We have this tradition as besties to have a sleepover once a year… ](http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/153581685489/bed-sharing-aus)

    Evan huffed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “Have a great weekend.” His mother said before he said a quick goodbye before eagerly jumping out of the car and running to the front door. It didn't take long for him to hear footsteps running towards the door and for it to swing open. A wide and bright grin greeted him, “Hey Evan!” Before he could say ‘hi’ back, Evan was brought into a bone crushing hug. “So glad you made it!”

“Of course I would! Why wouldn't I?” Jon stepped out of the hug, “I was worried that maybe you weren’t coming since you weren't answering my text!”

“Oh! Sorry my phone died and I haven't had a chance to charge it, but, yeah, I'm fine.” Evan was quickly ushered in by Jon and they quickly got to it and started with the fort, of course. It was Jonathan's favorite part of the traditional sleepover. He enjoyed grabbing whatever was available and creating his own fortresses ever since he was a kid. Jonathan huffed as he pushed the couch towards the perfect spot, “Are you just going to sit there and watch me build this!?” Evan chuckled as he made himself comfortable… By sitting on the couch Jon was moving, “Yep. I’m just the prince that watches his slaves build his castle. So, get to it.” Evan replied, playfully. “But, I can’t do anything if your sitting on the fucking building materials!” Evan yawned, “Ah, but I’m too tired to move, and this spot is nice and comfy.” Jonathan chuckled, “Are you serious?” Jonathan sighed before leaning forward and picking Evan up. Evan locked his legs around Jon’s hips and his arms around Jon’s neck, “Yes! Now carry me, my faithful subject-”

“Subject?! Bitch! I’m more important than a mere subject!”

“Then who are you?”

“I am the prince from another kingdom!”

“What?! Then why are you working on a castle for a different kingdom?”

“Because this kingdom has a fair prince that deserves a castle as great as him.” Evan’s face quickly turned red, “What?” Jon smiled and placed Evan on another couch, “Just wait here, my lovely prince, as I build a castle worthy of your presence!.” Evan stayed motionless, a little stunned by the unexpected compliments. As soon as Jon moved a mattress into the fort he sat on it and patted the spot next to him, “Your castle is finished your highness.” Evan, nervously, moved to the spot Jon was patting. Jonathan slung an arm over Evan’s shoulders, “So, is the castle to your liking?”

“Um, yeah. But, um, in all seriousness, are we going to share this bed?” Jonathan’s face instantly turned red, “Oh, shit, I didn’t think about that… But, I mean, we can if you’re okay with it.”

“I’m okay with it.” Evan mumbled. “Really?” Evan shrugged, “Sure. It’s fine.” Jonathan smiled and leaned his head against Evan’s, “Good.”  



End file.
